Sang Raja Iblis, Pada Suatu Hari
by Patto-san
Summary: Demi membayar utang Urushihara, Ashiya nekad mengikuti sebuah lomba yang sebenarnya sangat memalukan bagi pria-mantan jenderal pula-seperti dirinya. Namun saat mengetahui bahwa Urushihara kembali berulah, Ashiya-dan Emi-murka. Maou harus melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang raja untuk memastikan kedamaian ehm, dunia baru mereka. Warning : plotless!


**Hataraku Maou-sama!****Satoshi Wagahara**

**Hataraku Maou-sama!** bukan milik saya dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fic ini. Soalnya, kalopun ada keuntungan yang saya dapatkan, sudah direbut oleh mak2 bongsor eh Ashiya untuk membayar utang-utangnya #dilempar pake 3 mobil#*ngacir*

Peringatan :

_Fanfiction_ ini ditulis berdasarkan _anime_, bukan novelnya. Soalnya, saya terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu kelanjutannya di _light novel-_nya, mendingan nungguin musim keduanya tayang. Jadi yah, gitu deh... _Plotless, _tapi mudah-mudahan ceritanya dapat dipahami oleh mereka yang tidak akrab dengan fandom ini.

* * *

Membayar tagihan sebesar 128 ribu yen adalah masalah terbesar Maou, sang raja yang terbuang, dan Ashiya saat ini. Walaupun sudah bekerja di dua tempat, uang yang mereka kumpulkan ternyata belum mencukupi. Apalagi sekarang Ashiya sudah berhenti dari tempat kerjanya setelah mengetahui bahwa eks bos-nya itu adalah seorang penipu. Sudah pasti tanggung jawab untuk mengumpulkan uang ada di pundak Sang Raja Iblis seorang. Emi dan Chiho sudah menawarkan untuk memberikan pinjaman. Tapi, berapa banyak sih, uang yang bisa dipinjamkan oleh pegawai _call center _dan karyawati resto cepat saji?

"Maou-_sama_, bagaimana kalau kita meminjam juga dari Suzuno?" usul Ashiya sambil meremas ujung celemeknya. Gayanya persis cewek yang sedang gugup menunggu jawaban 'ya' dari cowok yang ditaksirnya. Jiwa 'ibu-ibu' rupanya sudah menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari sang Jenderal Setan yang paling setia ini.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia saja tidak bisa mengganti Dullahan-ku yang sudah dia hancurkan, bagaimana mau meminjamiku uang? Lagipula, dia 'kan tidak bekerja, Ashiya," jawab Maou lesu. Tubuhnya membungkuk hingga kepalanya menempel di meja kecil di tengah apartemen sempit tempat mereka tinggal. Nyaris putus asa. Padahal saat dipaksa meninggalkan Ente Isla, Maou masih lebih optimis. Kehidupan di Bumi memang bisa mengubah siapa saja.

"Salah sendiri, mengapa tidak memperbaiki sepedamu itu setelah kau mengalahkan Mitsuki di Balai Kota? Alih-alih memperbaiki Dullahan, kau malah menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk memperbaiki kerusakan gedung. Kalau sudah begini, kau sendiri 'kan yang susah, Maou-_sama_?" sahut seseorang dengan nada malas.

Maou mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan horor, sedangkan Ashiya sudah mencengkeram tengkuk pemilik suara yang _nimbrung_ tanpa kenal sikon itu.

"Ini semua 'kan salahmu, Urushihara! Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu pada tuan kita!" hardik Ashiya, mengangkat tubuh kecil Urushihara hingga mantan koleganya di Ente Isla itu tercekik.

"Kkkhh... lepaskan ak-akkhu... Kalau bukan karena alat pelacak hasil mengutang itu, Maou-_sama_ tidak akan menemukan Emi dan Chiho yang ditawan Mitsuki!"

"Kalian! Sudahlah! Lebih baik bantu aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar utang Urushihara dan utang-utang kita yang lain bisa terbayar!" bentak Maou kesal. Bisa-bisanya dua orang anak buahnya bertengkar di saat ia sedang memutar otak untuk membayar utang. Ini lebih sulit daripada saat dia mengatur pasukannya untuk menyerang keempat pulau di Ente Isla.

Ashiya tersentak, lalu kembali duduk di posisi sebelumnya. Wajahnya murung. Sebentar lagi dia akan meratapi dirinya yang tidak berguna bagi tuan yang sangat dihormatinya. Ratapan yang mengharukan sekaligus menjengkelkan jika sudah berlebihan. Di sisi lain, barangkali karena merasa bersalah, Urushihara berinisiatif mencari cara untuk membantu kesulitan keuangan yang dihadapi oleh dua orang teman sekamarnya di apartemen sempit itu. Lagipula, utang-utang mereka bertiga timbul paling banyak disebabkan oleh Urushihara, sih...

"Kuharap ini bisa membantu."

Urushihara menunjukkan layar komputer. Sebuah pengumuman mengenai sebuah festival di Taman Fukushima. Tentu saja Maou dan Ashiya tak melihatnya sebagai jalan keluar untuk mengatasi masalah mereka.

"Jangan katakan kau mengusulkan agar kami berjualan di sana atau mencari pekerjaan tambahan di sana, Hanzo Urushihara!" sergah Ashiya yang masih mendongkol.

"Bukan itu," balas Urushihara, gusar. Ia mengklik satu kali, membuka pengumuman sebuah acara yang menjadi bagian festival.

"Apa maksudmu, Urushihara?!" tanya Maou, bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Ini pengumuman lomba berhadiah 500 ribu yen. Kalau salah satu dari kita mengikutinya dan menang, maka kita bisa mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk membayar utang-utang kita, termasuk harga alat pelacak itu," jelas Urushihara.

"Ya, tapi di antara kita, siapa yang bisa mengikutinya? Suzuno?" sela Ashiya.

"Dia tidak ada urusannya dengan utang-utang ini. Aku bicara tentang kau, Ashiya," balas Urushihara.

"Apa?! Aku?! Tidak mungkin! Aku bahkan tidak memenuhi syarat untuk mengikuti lombanya!" bantah Ashiya _shock._ Ia menatap garang pada Urushihara, seolah usul Urushihara adalah penghinaan yang lebih besar daripada pemotongan tanduk Maou oleh Pahlawan Emilia di Ente Isla.

"Menurutku kau yang paling cocok mengikuti lomba ini. Kau sudah membuktikan kemampuanmu selama ini!" tangkis Urushihara sengit.

Ashiya menggeram, lalu menoleh pada Maou. Wajahnya yang gusar menunjukkan harapan akan adanya pertolongan dari pria yang mendapatkan pengabdian terbaiknya itu. Namun, wajah pria jangkung itu segera memucat saat melihat senyuman penuh arti di wajah sang Raja Iblis.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Menurutku Ashiya memang _qualified_ untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Kita bisa minta bantuan Emi untuk bicara pada panitia lomba itu agar Ashiya diizinkan mengikuti lomba. Dia pasti bisa menemukan celah untuk Ashiya seperti dia menemukan celah _cooling-off _untuk menunda pembayaran barang yang dibeli oleh Urushihara dari penipu itu. Untuk pertama kali sejak kau terdampar di istana eh apartemen ini, kau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, Urushihara!," Maou menepuk bahu Urushihara yang tersenyum puas sekaligus jahil.

Ashiya—yang tidak terima—segara berlutut. Menyembah, memohon agar tuannya tidak menyuruhnya mengikuti lomba yang diusulkan oleh Urushihara.

"Tapi Ashiya, ini kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan uang secara cepat. Kau lihat, _runner-up _satu dan dua masing-masing mendapatkan satu set _pressure cooker_. Lumayan untuk menghemat pemakaian gas, bukan?" bujuk Maou sabar.

Mendengar kata 'hemat' membuat Ashiya tertegun sejenak. Ia sempat tergugah, tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria membuatnya menggeleng cepat.

"Maafkan aku, Maou-_sama_! Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengikuti lomba itu!"

"Maaf, Ashiya. Kali ini aku bertindak sebagai junjungan kalian. Sudah kuputuskan. Kau akan mengikuti lomba itu dan memenangkannya untukku, Jenderal!" titah Maou, berlagak dia tidak pernah terlempar dari Ente Isla saja.

Ashiya terbelalak dengan tubuh bergetar. Jelas terlihat bahwa—barangkali untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya sebagai abdi Maou—ia tidak bisa menerima keputusan tuannya.

"Maou-_samaaaaaaa!" _

Pada akhirnya, hanya teriakan pilu si pemuda uban yang terdengar keluar melalui jendela apartemen. Tampaknya, Ashiya memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain patuh pada titah Sang Raja Iblis. Malangnya nasibmu, Ashiya.

* * *

"Chiho-_dono_, apakah menurutmu Ashiya bisa merebut hadiah utama lomba ini?" tanya Suzuno sambil memandang Emi yang sedang berdebat dengan panitia lomba agar Ashiya diizinkan menjadi salah seorang peserta. Gadis bernama asli Crestia Bell itu tengah berada di bangku penonton lomba bersama Chiho, menunggu lomba dimulai. Di sebelah mereka duduk seorang gadis yang tampaknya adalah keluarga dari peserta lomba. Gadis tersebut asyik membaca _manga _tanpa menyadari bahwa Suzuno—yang penasaran—mengintip untuk ikut membaca. Suzuno akhirnya dibuat tersentak saat ekor matanya melihat salah satu panel di komik yang menunjukkan dua orang pemuda sedang berciuman.

"Tentu saja," jawab Chiho ceria, mengalihkan Suzuno dari gambar yang mengejutkan tersebut, "Ashiya adalah kandidat kuat juara lomba ini. Dia tidak hanya pandai mengatur rumah, tetapi juga sangat piawai mengatur keuangan, khususnya berhemat. Ibuku saja tidak sehemat itu dalam mengurus keuangan keluarga kami."

"Tapi tampaknya Ashiya tidak setuju," kata Suzuno sambil menoleh pada dua orang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari panggung. Ashiya—dengan wajah memerah karena malu—berusaha meninggalkan area lomba, tapi ditahan oleh Maou .

"Maou-_san_ pasti bisa membujuknya. Lagipula, tampaknya Emi sudah selesai dengan tugasnya," balas Chiho yakin. Gadis yang cinta mati pada Maou itu yakin bahwa tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh pria pujaan hatinya. Mengalahkan malaikat sekuat Sariel saja dia bisa, apalagi hanya membujuk Ashiya, itu pasti hanya seujung kuku bagi Maou-_san._

Emi memang sudah selesai dengan panitia lomba. Ketua panitia tampak dongkol tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Emi tersenyum bangga pada Chiho dan Suzuno, lalu mengacungkan dua jempol tinggi-tinggi pada Ashiya dan Maou, seolah mengatakan 'kita berhasil.'

Maou menyambut isyarat Emi dengan gembira. Sebaliknya, Ashiya semakin kuat usahanya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kumohon, Ashiya! Kau tidak melakukan ini demi Urushihara atau bahkan Suzuno. Kau melakukannya demi aku!" sergah Maou sambil menahan tangan Ashiya.

Ashiya tersentak. Melakukan permintaan tuannya? Bagaimana mungkin Ashiya bisa menolaknya!

"Maou-_sama_, kau tahu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Apapun untuk membantumu. Hanya... mengikuti lomba ini membuatku..." Ashiya tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Barangkali ia ragu dan waswas jika alasannya membuatnya tampak menolak permintaan Maou.

"Ashiya, kau selama ini setia padaku. Mengapa permintaan sederhana seperti ini membuatmu gentar?"

"Tuanku sudah tahu alasannya, bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir lebih jauh? Aku memintamu melakukan ini bukan hanya demi membayar utang-utang kita, melainkan demi dirimu dan aku juga. Coba bayangkan. Uang 500 ribu yen itu bisa membuat kita terbebas dari utang. Dengan demikian, kau tak perlu membagi pikiran antara menghemat pengeluaran kita dan mencari cara agar kekuatan kita bisa pulih tanpa bergantung pada emosi negatif manusia, sehingga kita bisa kembali ke Ente Isla!"

Ashiya terperangah. Ente Isla, tanah yang mereka rindukan saat ini masih jauh dari pandangan. Jika saja Maou memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk membuka pintu gerbang menuju Ente Isla, mereka tentu sudah dapat kembali ke sana dan melakukan misi yang tertunda : menaklukkan dunia.

"Benarkah itu, Maou-_sama_? Kau benar-benar ingin kembali ke sana jika kekuatanmu pulih?"

"Tentu saja, Ashiya! Aku memang mencintai pekerjaanku di sini. Tapi, bagaimanapun, Ente Isla adalah tempat asal kita."

Ashiya menatap Maou dengan bibir bergetar karena haru, "M-Maou-_sama_, pikiranmu sungguh jauh ke depan. Kau memang pantas menjadi raja kami."

"Kalau begitu, bantulah aku mewujudkan cita-cita itu, Ashiya."

"Tentu, Maou-_sama_!"

Ashiya begitu tergugah sehingga tanpa sungkan memeluk tuannya. Maou pun tak ragu membalas. Dari tempat mereka berada, Chiho dan Suzuno keheranan menyaksikan adegan itu. Suzuno melirik gadis yang tengah membaca _manga_ di sebelahnya, teringat pada gambar yang sempat membuatnya terguncang. Tapi rupanya sang gadis sudah menutup bukunya. Sebab, ia menemukan pemandangan yang lebih menarik : dua orang pria yang berpelukan erat, Maou dan Ashiya.

"Oh..." suara gadis tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh haru. Memandang kemesraan Maou dan Ashiya layaknya elang yang bersuka cita saat mencaplok seekor ular besar. Namun tak seperti Suzuno yang terheran-heran, Chiho segera memahami apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu terpesona.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau lihat, _fujoshi_! Maou-_san_ bukan pria yang seperti itu!" bentak Chiho pada gadis tersebut.

Baik Suzuno mau pun gadis yang ternyata _fujoshi _itu terkejut. Namun Chiho tak memberi kesempatan. Ia menghampiri Maou dan Ashiya yang sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu menarik tangan sang Raja Iblis agar menjauh dari Ashiya.

"Sudah cukup pertunjukannya, Maou-_san_. Kita pergi dari sini!"

"Chi-_chan_! Ada apa?" tanya Maou gelagapan saat diseret menjauh. Tapi Chiho—yang jelas sekali cemburu—tak menghiraukan. Ashiya sendiri terheran-heran di tempatnya berada.

"Chiho bersikap aneh. Kelakuannya seperti cewek yang cemburu saja," gumam Ashiya mengurut dada. Tipikal ibu-ibu yang terkejut melihat betapa pesat perkembangan anak-anaknya. Halah!

* * *

Di istana—bukan, apartemen Maou, Urushihara membuka kulkas untuk mencari pengganjal perutnya yang minta diisi. Hanya ada acar ketimun, makanan 'favorit' Raja Iblis saat sedang _bokek_. Berkutat di depan komputer—pinjaman dari Emi—tak membuat mantan jenderal bertubuh mungil itu melupakan kebutuhan ragawi tubuh manusianya.

"Tidak seenak masakan Suzuno sih, tapi yang pasti ini tidak ada kekuatan magisnya. Bagaimanapun, makanan tetaplah makanan," gumam Urushihara sambil membawa wadah berisi acar ketimun itu ke meja tempat komputer diletakkan.

Sambil mengunyah—dengan malas—ketimun-ketimun keriput itu, Urushihara membuka-buka beberapa situs. Saat sebuah situs terbuka, matanya mendadak berbinar. Barangkali air liurnya juga menetes karena _ngiler._ Sudah pasti bukan karena rasa acar itu tiba-tiba menjadi seenak _udon._

"Ini bagus sekali! Aku harus memilikinya!"

Dengan semangat seperti kala ia masih menjadi Lucifer yang mampu menembakkan peluru-peluru magis, Urushihara memainkan jari-jari kecilnya di _keyboard._ Memuaskan hasratnya untuk memiliki, sekaligus—mudah-mudahan saja tidak—menambah persoalan bagi tuannya yang pemaaf, sang Raja Iblis dan membakar amarah sang bapak rumah tangga, Ashiya Shirou. Mudah-mudahan...

* * *

"_Dulu Maou-_sama_ adalah raja yang ditakuti di Ente Isla dan aku adalah pengikutnya yang paling setia. Kami hampir saja menaklukkan dunia saat Emilia mengalahkan kami. Setelah kami terusir dari tanah sana, kami terdampar di Tokyo, tanah yang asing ini. Di sini kami kehilangan sebagian besar kekuatan kami. Membuat kami terpaksa bertahan hidup dengan segala cara. Maou-_sama _bekerja sebagai karyawan resto MgRonald dan aku mengurus rumah tangga istana—maksudku, apartemen yang kami tempati._

_Suka duka kami hadapi bersama. Saat Emilia mengejar kami ke dunia ini, Maou-_sama _tidak gentar dan bahkan berbaik-baik padanya. Sejauh ini, wanita yang kini menyebut dirinya Emi itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membunuh kami seperti yang selalu dia gembar-gemborkan. Aku bersyukur memiliki tuan yang begitu besar hati untuk berbaikan dengan musuh besarnya._

_Satu per satu musuh yang mengejar kami diatasi oleh Maou-_sama_ dengan caranya sendiri. Saat Lucifer—bekas kolegaku sebagai sesama Jenderal Setan anak buah Maou-_sama_—bersekutu dengan Olba—pendeta yang mengkhianati Emi di Ente Isla—dan mencoba membunuh kami, Maou-_sama_ menghadapi mereka dengan gagah berani. Dia menyelamatkan penduduk Tokyo dan mengampuni Lucifer. Walaupun kini Urushihara lebih banyak merepotkan dengan ulahnya yang suka berutang, hanya berkutat di depan komputer dan tidak mau bekerja, Maou-_sama_ masih bersabar dan menerimanya tinggal di istana eh, apartemen kami. Maou-_sama _sungguh seorang raja yang bijaksana dan pemaaf._

_Lalu, aku masih berutang besar pada Maou-_sama. _Aku terlalu lemah hingga bisa jatuh sakit oleh kekuatan magis yang diberikan oleh Crestia Bell lewat makanan yang dia buatkan untuk kami. Aku terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Suzuno mencoba membunuh Maou-_sama_ dengan racun-racunnya. Maou-_sama_ sejak awal sudah menyadari maksud Suzuno, tapi dia tetap bersikap baik pada wanita itu dan semua orang, sehingga menggugah Suzuno untuk mengurungkan niat membunuh kami. Sungguh seorang raja yang pemurah!_

_Kemudian, ketika Sariel, malaikat _narsis_ itu menangkap Chiho dan Emi, Maou-_sama_ seorang diri mengalahkannya. Dia menyelamatkan Chiho dan wanita yang bersumpah untuk membunuhnya. Aku datang terlambat saat pertempuran sudah usai. Bahkan saat itu boleh dikatakan bahwa Urushihara masih lebih membantu. Kalau bukan karena Urushihara menipu Olba yang membantu Sariel, mungkin Maou-_sama_ tidak akan mendapatkan kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan Sariel. Aku tidak berguna saat itu!_

_Oleh sebab itu, aku bertekad untuk menjadi lebih berguna saat ini. Aku akan mengikuti lomba ini dan merebut hadiahnya untuk kupersembahkan padamu, Maou-_samaI_!"_

"Ashiya-_san_, sudah saatnya Anda menaiki panggung. Nama Anda sudah dipanggil oleh juri," kata seorang panitia lomba, membuyarkan lamunan panjang Ashiya di belakang panggung.

"Terima kasih," balas Ashiya sambil tersenyum. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengendurkan saraf-sarafnya, bersiap memasuki arena lomba.

"Maou-_sama_, akan kupersembahkan kemenangan besar pertamaku di dunia ini untukmu!" kata Ashiya dengan tekad menggelora di dada. Ia menyingkap tirai pembatas antara panggung dengan bagian belakangnya, melangkah tegap dengan kepercayaan diri penuh. Semangat seorang jenderal telah terpatri di senyumannya.

"_Aku akan mempersembahkan yang terbaik, Maou-_sama_!"_

* * *

"Ashiya-_san_ memang luar biasa! Aku suka tip yang kau berikan di final lomba tentang cara menghemat pemakaian listrik kulkas. Rupanya pembersihan debu agar tidak melekat di koil kulkas itu bisa membantu menghemat pemakaian listrik ya," puji Chiho.

"Dan sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau selalu heboh jika Urushihara memasang _screensaver_ di komputer. Ternyata, meskipun kecil, masih ada energi yang bisa dihemat jika kita tidak menggunakannya," timpal Maou.

Ashiya tak membalas satu pun komentar itu. Sebab, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada amplop berisi uang 500 ribu yen, hadiah atas kemenangannya dalam Lomba Ibu Rumah Tangga Teladan Tahun Ini. Matanya berbinar-binar bahagia. Hadiah sebesar itu adalah buah upayanya menjadi 'bapak rumah tangga' selama terdampar di Jepang.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Urushihara, kuharap dia tidak melakukan kekacauan lagi. Berutang pada saat kau tidak memerlukannya adalah hal yang bodoh dan kuharap Urushihara menghentikan kebodohan itu," timpal Emi, teringat pada 'remaja' pembuat masalah itu.

Kelima anak muda itu—Maou, Ashiya, Emi, Chiho dan Suzuno—berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil menuju apartemen sempit Maou. Mereka membicarakan kemungkinan untuk merayakannya dengan makan-makan, tapi Ashiya mengatakan akan menghitung terlebih dulu sisa utang mereka walaupun tak memungkiri bahwa dia juga merindukan lezatnya _khatsu-dum _eh _katsudon. _Lagipula, mereka juga harus mengajak Urushihara terlebih dahulu. Siapa tahu dia mau meninggalkan 'surga'-nya : apartemen sempit beralaskan tatami dengan komputer yang memanjakan diri.

"Maou-_san_, kau tidak memesan barang-barang lagi, 'kan?" tanya Chiho sekonyong-konyong. Ia menunjuk ke halaman apartemen.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak, Chi-_chan._ Aku 'kan masih berutang..."

Ucapan Maou terputus saat melihat tumpukan kardus besar yang sangat banyak. Tak ada yang tahu jumlahnya, tetapi yang pasti, kardus-kardus tersebut memenuhi halaman sehingga hanya sedikit tanah yang tersisa sebagai tempat berpijak. Siapapun bisa menebak, apa yang terjadi. Apalagi saat kepala Urushihara—dengan wajah tegang—menyembul dari balik jendela. Ini berarti perang!

Terdengar suara geraman yang mirip geraman serigala yang tengah mengancam lawannya. Maou segera menerjang Ashiya yang hampir meledak murka, hingga mantan jenderalnya itu tersungkur. Mencegah keributan yang lebih dahsyat daripada pertarungannya dengan Sariel. _Lima ratus ribu yen... terbang sudah!_

Namun Maou melupakan satu hal. Ia terlalu mencemaskan amukan Ashiya hingga melupakan satu orang lagi yang bisa menghajar Urushihara. Sang Pahlawan yang sudah bersusah payah adu urat dengan panitia lomba beberapa jam sebelumnya. Emilia Justina!

"Tolong jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu di tempat terbuka seperti ini!" seru Maou memperingatkan.

Tapi terlambat. Emi sudah mengeluarkan Pedang Suci-nya. Siap menebas sang malaikat terbuang yang buru-buru kabur ke dalam apartemen.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" teriakan Urushihara terdengar saat Emi menyabetkan pedangnya, membelah jendela apartemen.

Wuuush! Dari dalam apartemen, menembus atap, sesosok tubuh bersayap hitam melesat menuju langit. Lucifer sudah bangkit!

"Ap-appha?! Tidak mungkin!" sergah Maou tak percaya. Dari mana Urushihara mendapatkan kekuatan untuk terbang? Bukan tidak mungkin dia juga akan menembakkan peluru-peluru magis andalannya untuk membalas serangan Emi!

Menyadari Maou sedang lengah, Ashiya melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tuannya dan ikut melesat ke angkasa untuk mengejar Urushihara.

"Sebentar! Kekuatan kalian sudah pulih?!" Maou sangat terkejut melihat Ashiya yang juga sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya.

"Bicara apa kau? Lihat dirimu!" sela Suzuno, menunjuk tubuh Maou. Di sebelahnya, Chiho tersipu-sipu saat berkesempatan melihat perubahan drastis pujaan hatinya itu.

Maou menunduk. Segera ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya pun sudah berubah. Menjadi lebih tinggi, berotot, memiliki sepasang tanduk dan...

"Baju baru Maou-_sama _yang kubelikan di _bazaar!" _jerit Ashiya histeris melihat _t-shirt_ Maou yang robek akibat pertumbuhan dada dan bahunya yang pesat saat berubah ke wujud asli mereka. Padahal itu adalah _t-shirt_ murah meriah yang sulit untuk diperoleh!

"Ini gara-gara kau, Urushihara! Awas kau! Aku sudah menahan malu untuk mengikuti lomba ibu-ibu itu dan ini balasanmu padaku?!" geram Ashiya.

"Kenapa itu menjadi salahku?! Maou-_sama_ sendiri yang menyebabkan bajunya robek!" tukas Urushihara gusar, "dan kau, Emi! Mengapa kau begitu marah?! _Toh_ bukan kau yang harus membayar untuk barang-barang yang aku beli!"

Emi tersentak. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah. Menyetujui perkataan Urushihara walaupun dengan gengsi.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau peduli pada Maou-_sama_," sela Ashiya polos tanpa lihat-lihat sikon. Komentar yang membuat Emi meledak.

"Aku mengejar kalian bukan karena peduli! Sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai pahlawan untuk melenyapkan setan-setan seperti kalian!"

Emi menyabetkan pedangnya hingga nyaris merobek sayap kiri Urushihara. Urushihara menghindar, lalu terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Emi dan Ashiya segera mengejarnya dengan tak kalah cepatnya.

"Maou-_san, _lakukan sesuatu!" jerit Chiho panik.

Maou tercengang. Kini ia tahu mengapa tubuhnya dan para jenderalnya bisa berubah wujud. Rupanya, aksi Emi yang mengeluarkan Pedang Suci terlihat oleh para penduduk di lingkungan tersebut. Sudah pasti, mereka menjadi tegang dan takut sehingga dengan mudah emosi negatif mereka diserap oleh Maou, Ashiya dan Urushihara. Maou bisa melihat bagaimana para warga yang kebingungan memandang wujud aslinya dengan takjub sekaligus takut. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Menyadari bahwa mereka tengah menjadi tontonan warga, Maou menepuk jidatnya. Mengapa—lagi-lagi—ia yang harus _membereskan _kekacauan ini? Tidak bisakah Emi dan Ashiya bertengkar dengan Urushihara dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi? Mengapa sampai harus melibatkan kekuatan masing-masing segala, sih?

"Pergilah," kata Suzuno, "aku akan menjaga Chiho di sini."

Suzuno berkata seolah-olah Maou akan berhadapan dengan malaikat sekelas Sariel saja. Padahal yang diurusi hanya pertengkaran anak-anak.

"Mereka memang kekanak-kanakan. Untuk itulah seseorang seperti dirimu diperlakukan. Lakukan peranmu sebagai seorang raja," lanjut Suzuno, seperti dapat membaca pikiran Maou.

Maou menghembuskan napas berat. Sudah pasti, setelah mengatasi pertengkaran Urushihara dengan Emi dan Ashiya, Maou harus memperbaiki kerusakan-kerusakan yang timbul dan menghapus ingatan para saksi mengenai insiden ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Mudah-mudahan tak akan lama," pamit Maou sambil berharap. Ia melesat ke angkasa, mengejar tiga kawan yang telah ceroboh menggunakan kekuatan mereka.

"Kami akan menjaga amplop ini!" seru Chiho pasti sambil memegang amplop berisi uang 500 ribu yen yang tercecer saat Ashiya mengejar Urushihara.

Maou hanya tersenyum tanpa menoleh. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya memang sangat memahaminya. Satu nilai plus dari Jepang, tempat tinggalnya yang baru ini.

Maou menengadah dan melihat Urushihara kewalahan menghindari serangan Ashiya dan Emi. Pertempuran di udara itu sudah semakin ramai, rupanya. Maou tak bisa menunda lagi.

"HEI! KALIAN! HENTIKAN KEKONYOLAN INI ATAU AKU AKAN BERTINDAK!"

Maou melesat lebih cepat. Kali ini dengan senyuman penuh kepercayaan diri. Senyum kemenangan Sang Raja Iblis!

TAMAT

* * *

Catatan :

Oke, silakan memaki kalau ceritanya berantakan. Dari utang malah larinya ke pertempuran. Halah, plot dari mana tuh?*pundung*

Fic ini juga menjadi satu dari sekian fic yang saya tulis selama bertugas di luar kota. Berhubung saya tidak pernah jadi ibu rumah tangga, jadi segmen gimana jalannya lomba saya _skip_ karena emang males aja mikirin gimana2nya. Tipsnya juga cuma seputar hemat listrik karena tips masak-memasak sih ga ada di otak saya yang lagi mumet2nya ini. Yang pasti saya hanya nulis cerita simpel tentang _chara-chara_ kesayangan saya, Ashiya yang iritnya kebangetan tapi setia pada Maou, Emi yang ga mau mengakui kepeduliannya pada Maou, Chiho yang merasa 'memiliki' Maou, Urushihara yang kerjanya nyusahin mulu tapi kadang bisa berguna dan Suzuno yang bisa dewasa banget kaya Maou wkwkwkwk.

Dan... semoga _fanfiction _ini jadi _come back-_nya saya setelah sempat jenuh dengan hiruk pikuk dunia maya. Mohon maaf untuk Freyja Lawliet dan teman-teman yang sebal dengan ulah saya yang tiba-tiba ngilang ga bilang-bilang *bungkuk-bungkuk*#emangnya situ artis :P#, juga buat yang ripiunya tidak saya balas dan yang belum saya buatkan fic. Maaf sebesar-besarnya. Terima kasih


End file.
